


Weak Hero University [Reader X Weak Hero]

by bunnybunz



Category: Weak Hero, Weak Hero (Webcomic), Weak Hero (Webtoon)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Tasty Bad Boy(s), we rot here together, welcome to hell motherfuckers, you know you want it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunz/pseuds/bunnybunz
Summary: I know you assholes are crying now that the first season of Weak Hero is over. But you've got other things to focus on, like where the fuck you're going to live after getting kicked out of your old dorm. Luckily, you've found one last open room on the other side of Weak Hero University. What could possibly go wrong?Welcome to horny jail.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Weak Hero University [Reader X Weak Hero]

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years, ya fools.

“I’m sorry miss, but this is the best we can do for you at the moment”

A paper slides its way across the heavy wooden desk, room illuminated by fluorescent bulbs and touting a single decorative banner draped across the wall: “Welcome to Weak Hero University.”

“It’s the only room we could find. The terms are a bit… Different than what students usually get, but I’m sure you won’t have too much trouble accommodating.”

You look at the housing agent, her waxy skin and tacky gold earrings swinging with every polished smile she threw at you. Then you look down at the documents sitting in front of you, feeling a bit offput by her strangely persistent attempts to move you into this room.

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure what the issue with this room is?”

She breaks out into a laugh that sounds like grating metal and you nearly shit your pants on the spot.

“Oh dear, there’s nothing wrong with the _room_ honey! Don’t you even worry about that.”

Manicured red nails scrape up some files sitting beside her. She places them in front of you and waves her hand over them like she’s presenting you with a metal suitcase full of crack cocaine.

“See here, dear. The room is in tip-top-shape!” She swings her head each time she speaks and you swear you can hear something breaking in her neck.

“Your own bed, a window overlooking campus, central air conditioning, a kitchen and a bathroom, running water—no lead,” She winks at you as if this is a treat, “and a shared common area for all your new friends!”

She weaves her fingers together and smiles again, like a shark. “This is an ideal situation! Wouldn’t you agree?”

You look at her warily and lean over to inspect the commodities list more carefully. True to her word, there was promise of your own room and accommodations to basic necessities. It was more than your previous housing had provided, and certainly beat sleeping on the streets after being kicked out.

“I guess it is. What’s the payment?”

She grins and you think you hear a baby crying in the far distance.

“Emotional debt to fictional characters.”

You look up from tying your shoe, far too distracted by kempt laces to be paying attention to the plot.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

The agent smiles. “I’ll send you details later, dear.”

You hum as you scan the terms again, almost entirely convinced that you were being swindled but not being able to do anything about it because University hates you.

She slips a fountain pen into your hand while you’re distracted and points at a line at the bottom of the page, hands draping over the top portion of the paper.

“If you’re ready to make this official, please sign the form next to this X, honey.”

You don’t really see how there’s a better option, so you reach over and sign your name, ink running from the pen like blood from an open wound.

The moment your pen lifts from the paper, she snatches it up again and beholds it like a jewel.

“Finally, my well-deserved raise.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

She grabs a pair of keys and tosses it over her shoulder with surprisingly skillful aim, landing them right in the palms of your hands.

“Good luck, honey. We’re closed, so get out.”

You’re pushed out of the office with the keys in your hands and the door slams shut behind you.

You’re left wondering what exactly you had gotten yourself into until the next day, when you find your way to your new room, luggage in tow behind you.

Much to your surprise, this part of campus wasn’t the run-down dump you had presumed it was. In fact, the buildings all looked relatively new, perhaps even more recently built than your old dorm. Your queasy gut that had been stirring all morning was nearly placated. Perhaps everything would be alright, after all?

You raised a hand to knock on the door but hesitate, pulling it close to your chest.

Would you be able to make friends? What if you didn’t get along with some of them? These suite-styled rooms were the largest available on campus, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t even a bit nervous.

You gain a glint of determination in your eye and furrow your brows, clenching your fist like a shoujo anime protagonist.

No! You wouldn’t allow these bad thoughts to cloud your conscience. You came to Weak Hero University to make friends and have a good time, not to get good grades! You were stronger than that!

You clear your throat and go to knock on the door, only for it to be flung open loudly by an auburn-haired man.

“Fuck! I told you there was someone outside, dumbass!”

A shoe comes propelling out of nowhere with supersonic speed towards the man, and right before you could mutter a “Huh?” he moves and it slaps you square in the face and breaks the sound barrier.

It sticks for a moment then flops onto the floor by your feet, your eyes blown wide.

“Dude what the hell? You hit her! Epic aim bro!”

A young man sitting on the couch bellows out with laughter, black hair falling into green eyes. Another man with strange, green-dyed hair emerges from around the corner holding another slipper, looking abashed.

“Damn, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you. I was aiming for Ben.”

You take in the scene slowly, looking down at the number printed on your room keys and then at the number on the door.

“Why were you trying to hit him?” You ask numbly, suddenly beginning to remember the name of the documents the agent had you sign.

“Because…” The green haired man trails off, a bit of a flush on his cheeks. “He doesn’t wear pants when he opens the door.”

You look down and lo and behold, a pantless Ben stands across from you.

It becomes crystal clear to you in that moment, as a gray-haired boy hands Ben a pair of shorts, the title of the documents right before the housing agent had draped her hand across the top.

“Weak Hero University – BOYS DORM AGREEMENT”

Your dreams of becoming a shoujo anime protagonist are dashed. Welcome to shounen life, you sad bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> you really think these men have game after four years of viciously mauling each other for fun? think again.


End file.
